


Wolf Spirit

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Wolf Ladies [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blind Character, Faith of the Seven, Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Sansa, Robb and Sansa as Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Sansa meets a mysterious blind woman in Flea Bottom...a woman who sees a lot more than she should.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hope4thehopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4thehopeless/gifts).



> This is another gift for Hope4thehopeless set in the The Lion & the Lady, which is an amazing story as well so I advice those of you who haven't read it or the rest of her stories to give it a try ^^ you won't be disappointed!

A woman was walking through Flea Bottom with one hand fisting the thick fur on the animal next to her, he was guiding her through the city and making quite a large path for them as the peasants quickly got out of the way at the sight of a woman with an adult black wolf. It was larger and heavier than the wolves that you find in Westeros but it wasn't as big as a Dire Wolf, with a broader snout, shorter ears, a shorter torso and longer tail. He was a slender, powerfully built animal with a large, deeply descending ribcage, a sloping back and a heavily muscled neck. The wolf's legs are moderately longer than those of other wolves, which enables the animal to move swiftly, and allows it to overcome the deep snow that covers most of its home range. The ears are relatively small and triangular.

She didn't know what color his fur or eyes were, all she knew was his size and the feel of him simply because she was blind. The woman had pale gold eyes that gave away her blindness when she had them open otherwise she had them closed. The woman knew that he had a scar over his left eye when she had touched his face, he was most likely blind in that eye.

She had named the direwolf, Scar, because of it.

She could feel the eyes of the peasants as she walked through, she could guess what they were thinking. Who was this woman dressed in a dress with a fur cloak with a large wolf at her side? A woman had a quarterstaff strapped to her back.

It was most likely because of the spear that kept them away of her...and the wolf as well.

Scar stopped walking and she felt more than heard the rumble that went through the wolf at her side, it wasn't threatening at all. He had found a place for them to stay at, the woman turned with the wolf and stepped inside. Her free hand reached out and touched the nearest surface to her.

It felt like a wall, they were in a corridor of sorts. They were 

It was probably an abandoned house, what happened to its owners was unknown. And she doubted that any unsavory characters that called this place home would even dare enter this place with a wolf inside.

Scar led her to a raised structure for her to sit down and with the wolf's help, the woman sat down and gently cupped the wolf's face.

"Find her and bring her to me."

The wolf licked her chin before he turned around and darted out of the building, making sure not to draw any attention to himself as he tore through the streets. The woman took off the spear off her back and placed it next to her as she waited for the wolf return with the woman that was kissed by fire that the Wolf Goddess had shown her in a dream and that she had heard about during her travels through this land...

\----------------------------

Lady Sansa Lannister was walking through Flea Bottom with Jorah and the Commander and a group of Lannister Guards walking behind and around her. Shae was with her as well, the ever loyal handmaiden walking just behind her Lady. She was making her daily trip to the orphanage. And she had just passed a fleet of stairs when a black furry blur shot out and stopped before her, causing her and her guards to come to a stop.

It was a pure black wolf, it was slightly larger than normal wolves but it was small next to a Dire Wolf.

A pang of sadness went through her breast when she remembered her own Dire Wolf, Lady, that had been put to death on her way to King Landings.

Blue eyes met and locked with beautiful gold colored eyes as the majestic animal stared at her, there was no aggressive or threatening behavior in fact in the wolf seemed curious about her and knowing as well which was unnerving. Over one eye was a scar but she could easily tell that it wasn't blind.

Jorah and the Commander stepped forward, their hands on the handles of their swords and the wolf just sniffed at Sansa's skirts before he turned around and started to walk back up the stairs but not before he looked back at Sansa and tilted his head almost as if telling Sansa to follow it. Something seemed to compel her to turn her body and she soon found herself following the animal, the wolf slowing its pace so that Sansa can bury her hand in the thick fur on its neck.

Her companions were forced to follow her, Jorah and the Commander kept their hands on their swords as the wolf led them deeper into Flea Bottom. Into a very unsavory area but for some reason that area seemed to be empty but Sansa felt eyes watching her.

The wolf led her to an abandoned house, the animal led them inside and into an outside courtyard where a woman wrapped in a fur cloak sat on the ledge of a fountain, she looked to be the same age as Sansa. She had long, wavy black hair and same color eyes as the wolf but her eyes seemed to be a paler color. The woman tilted her head to the side and it was then that Sansa realized that the woman was blind.

"I greet you, Lady Sana Lannister." The woman said in a smoky voice, there was an accent there but not one that Sansa had heard of before.

"Is this your wolf?" Sansa asked as she gently ran her fingers through the wolf's fur before she once more gripped the fur.

The woman smiled and reached out her hand, motioning to the wolf. At first Sansa thought he would leave her so she was surprised when the animal gently grabbed her wrist in its mouth and led her to the woman. Sansa had no choice but to sit next to the woman as her guards took up positions around them, while the woman hasn't threatened their lady yet they weren't going to lower their guards with her. Shae came to stand just behind Sansa as the wolf released and left Sansa to sit next to the woman, the woman lifted her hand and rested it on top of the wolf's head, right between its ears.

"Scar doesn't belong to me, he is my companion." The woman said. "I am called Rayne, the Seer of the Wolf Goddess."

"Wolf Goddess?" Sansa echoed.

Rayne nodded her head and said, "Yes, while the people of the South worship the Seven and the ones to the North worship the Old Gods. My people and I worship the Wolf Goddess who is the Mother of all Wolves...even your Dire Wolves." She scratched the wolf's ear. "I am sorry about the lost of your Dire Wolf, Lady Sansa." 

"Who are you?" Shae demanded.

"I already told you who I am, I mean your lady no harm." Rayne said.

"Where are you from? Your accent isn't from any place I have been."

"I am from a place of snow and ice that covers my land year around." Rayne said. "I am from a place where the wolves outnumber the humans and are not hunted, I am from a place where the first wolves were created before they traveled into different lands."

Jorah spoke then, "You are a long way from home."

The black haired woman turned her body slightly to face him, her hand still the wolf's head as she said, "Yes, I am...I wanted to see what was happening here, I am an observer." A pause then Rayne smiled. "Well, more of a listener since I am blind."

Sansa was surprised by that, this woman had no problem calling attention to her blindness or finding humor in it.

"So you are aware of what's going on in Westeros?" Sansa asked. 

Rayne turned back to Sansa and nodded, "Yes, I am...I am sorry for your lost but I want you to remember one thing, Lady Sansa."

"And that is?"

The black haired woman leaned towards her, making sure her movements were slow and nonthreatening as possible as she whispered in Sansa's ear, "You will find happiness once more, all you have to do is be willing to seize." She pulled away and smiled. "Scar will led you out, we will see each other again, Lady Sansa." Said animal stood up and walked over to the red haired woman, brushing his massive body against her.

Sansa lifted her hand and gently fisted the wolf's fur as she stood up and headed out of the building with her guards and handmaiden. Instead of leaving them where he had originally found them, Scar led them to the orphanage. The wolf nudged Sansa's hand and licked it before it left them outside the doors with a flick of its tail and headed back to where the woman was. 

The Lady couldn't help but feel that she will indeed see Rayne again...


	2. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets the King's new Prisoner...a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tywin makes an appearance for the first time in a one shot...yay xD

Her eyes snapped open when the door to her cell was flung wide, she sat up from her prone position on the straw nest that made up her bed and right behind her, pressing up against her back a much larger and furry body moved as well though only its head was lifted. Though she knew that the animal behind her could explode into action if it felt that its companion's life was threatened.

“King Joffrey requests your presence in the throne room.” The raspy voice was unfamiliar to her but she took her cue from Scar when he didn't growl at the man.

Aching muscles and bones protested as she shifted carefully to sit, and then rise. Her eyes fluttered shut from the pain in her back and her thighs from sitting and lying in one position for too long before she exhaled a long sigh. Chin raised high, she schooled her mask in place and opened her eyes once more as she turned towards the door.

Why she even bothered to when she couldn't see, she didn't know that she knew that it had made the King uneasy whenever he saw the pale, unseeing color.

She heard Scar grunt when he stood up at her side and the woman fisted her hand in the thick fur of her wolf's neck.

Sandor Clegane couldn’t hide the glimpse of respect and admiration glinting in his usually lifeless eyes as he watched her glide towards him, not a hitch in her step, not a crack in her calm.

“He’s in a buggering mood today.” He warned her, though he wasn’t sure why he bothered. It wouldn’t matter. She wouldn’t say a word, it made him wonder if she was mute as well as blind.

Though if he hadn't heard her sing yesterday after she had been locked away, he would have believed that. This woman wasn't a mute, she just didn't like talking. She seemed to be more of an observer than a talker. 

Head held high, she entered the throne room, grace rolling off her shoulders.

“Do you dare bring your beast into my throne room?” King Joffrey sneered from where he lounged on his golden throne with his golden crown atop his golden head.

She stood still as stone; gaze blank while he shot her a withering glare while the wolf at her side curled up its upper lip in a silent growl. The animal clearly sensing his true nature and attacking upon.

“You dare defy me?” He snarled, crown sliding off its perfect golden perch to tilt over one ear. “Answer me!” He screamed, voice rising up an octave in his fury.

Not a muscle twitched, not an eye blinked, as she continued to stare blankly at the golden boy on his golden throne. Not truly seeing him but her other senses made up for her lack of sight.

She could hear a lot better than those who could see.

“I will beat you into submission.” He snarled, face curling into another ugly sneer. “Ser Ilyn Payne! Teach this bitch what happens when you do not kneel or answer to your King!”

Sandor swallowed, careful to keep his face blank from where he lounged by the door. He knew what would happen to this little bird, same as he knew what would happen when his other little bird failed to please King Joffrey though now that she married Tywin Lannister such beatings had ceased. His stomach rolled at the thought of another graceful back, beaten to a bloody pulp by one who had sworn to protect maidens fare. 

But Ser Payne never reached the woman because of the wolf at her side who showed a very aggressive and protective side of it that Sandor had never seen in the normally calm and laid back animal. The wolf's lips were pulled back even, revealing it's bone searing teeth as it eyed everyone around its master with angry golden eyed stare. The fur on its body standing on end, making it appear even larger.

The woman gently touched the wolf's head and gently pushed him back, and once the wolf was calm and away from her did she turn toward Payne.

The sharp crack of the flat of Ser Payne’s broadsword meeting her back had Sandor swallowing back his bile, the woman had positioned her body so that Payne's sword only reached her lower back. How this dog longed to bite the hand that fed him and he knew the wolf felt the same way since he could hear the soft growls coming from the animal.

Several more smacks pierced the air, but still she did not break. Her graceful features stone in the face of his wrath, not a hint of pain flickering in those pale gold eyes. Her feet strong, her body sure as she withstood the blows of the boy king in front of her and the false knight behind her. The back of her dress was slowly destroyed, exposing the once smooth skin of her back and turning it bloody.

Another wave respect and admiration went through him, this woman wasn't like any woman from Westeros. Though he didn't know if it was brave or foolish to show that sort of defense to a mad King.

“Enough!” King Joffrey sneered, waving gold-covered hand as he rose from his golden throne and strolled haughtily up to the maiden before him. “Bend the knee before your King, whore!” He screamed, spittle flying to drip down her high cheeks.

“Show me a King worthy, and I may consider it.” Her voice was soft, smoky with a hint of an accent.

A golden fist raised in a flash, crashing upon a spit soaked cheek and slicing into the paleness until a single drop of blood trickled down to dance with the others pooling on the floor. “You dare to deny your King, bitch?” His highness squealed, raising his fist to land another blow. 

But the second below never came because the throne room doors had been pushed open and a chilly voice spoke from behind her.

"What's going on here?" 

Scar's growling ceased as the wolf walked over to his companion and brushed his nose gently against the closet wound on her lower back as the throne room seemed to grow deadly silent.

Tywin Lannister had arrived....

\---------------

To say that Lord Tywin Lannister wasn't pleased that the guards had allowed his wife to go into a unsavory part of Flea Bottom was an understatement but before he could punish either man, his wife had spoken up at that moment.

"She meant me no harm."

"And how do you know that?" Tywin demanded.

Sansa didn't turn away from the window as she shrugged and whispered, "A feeling..."

"A feeling?" Tywin repeated. "That doesn't mean anything."

At that moment Varys walked into the room with his hands tucked into the wide sleeves of his robes, drawing both Lord Tywin's and Sansa's attention.

"What is it, Varys?" Sansa said.

"The King has ordered his newest toy to be brought to him." The bald man said.

Sansa frowned at that, who was his newest toy? There was no way the King would have kept silent about his new toy, he would have bragged about it. But before she could ask, a knock sounded at the door.

Kevan walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a Kingsguard standing there.

"The King has requested your presence in the throne room, my lords and ladies." The Kings Guard said.

Genna, the sister of the Great Lion and Keven, stood up and linked her arm around Sansa's, "Let's see what the King wants." The woman doesn't say or do anything when Varys appears at Sansa's side to whisper in her ear.

"Keep your mask on, my lady."

Sansa looked at Varys confused but doesn't saying as the Lannister entourage left the Tower of the Hand, Jorah was walking just behind his Lady with the Commander at his side.

As they got closer to the throne room, they could hear the sounds of beating but nothing else. There was no crying or screaming, whoever was being beaten was either strong or foolish.

Tywin picked up his pace and pushed open the door without waiting for the guards stationed there to do it for him, the Great Lion saw a woman standing in the middle of the throne room with a bloody back and his accursed grandson standing in front of her. All eyes turned towards the newest arrivals as Lord Tywin stepped forward, the Great Lion could see his three children though Tyrion was the only one who seemed have been moving to help the woman.

While Cersei was sitting in the chair next to her son, watching the scene before her with an amused look in her eye.

He glanced briefly at his wife to see a slight crack in her mask before it disappeared before he looked back at the woman that had long, wavy black hair. She looked to be around the same height and age as his young wife.

"What's going on here?" Tywin demanded as he walked towards the two figures, he doesn't even bat an eye lash when a wolf appeared at the woman's side nudging one of the lash marks on her back before the animal looked at Tywin.

"Punishing my new toy." Joffrey said. "She refuses to submit to me!"

Genna scoffed as she let Sansa got and walk towards the woman, barking at the Hound, "Clegane, give this poor thing your cloak!" The Hound did as he was told quickly, he knew better than to wait to be told again by Genna Lannister.

He tore off his white cloak and Genna took it from him as the portly older woman walked over to the younger woman who had turned towards her, the wolf watched blonde haired woman before it sniffed once and shook its head before it sat down on its hunches. Genna wrapped the cloak around the woman before she realized something that she was sure that the King failed to notice.

"You ordered your men to beat a blind woman?!" Genna demanded. 

Tywin took a closer look of her eyes, they were indeed a pale gold color and she didn't seem able to focus on what was going around her.

She had opened her mouth to say more but a sharp look from her older brother had her snapping her mouth shut as she led the injured woman away though the wolf did something surprising: it walked over to Tywin and rubbed its body against his legs before it sat down next to him.

"This woman is a Stark!" Joffrey shouted.

Tyrion snorted at that and said, "Because she has a wolf? This woman is obviously not from the North, her coloring is wrong." His tone easily questioned the intelligence of his nephew.

"Enough." Tywin said. "I am taking this woman with me where she will become a part of my wife's handmaidens."

The King started to sputter but a savage growl from the wolf caused him to yelp and the wolf let out a snort that sounded bored as it turned around with a flick of its bushy tail and went to join the women. The wolf rubbed against each ladies' leg before it stood next to the black haired woman who fisted the thick fur around the animal's neck.

Genna gently wrapped her arm around the tall woman as she soothed the woman, "We'll have Maester Broots take a look of your injuries, my dear."

Tywin bowed stiffly before he turned and lead his group out of the throne room as his sister continued to sooth the woman.

"What's your name, my dear?"

"Rayne."

So this was the woman that his wife had met in Flea Bottom, he had a suspicion when he had saw her wolf but wanted to be sure.

"You are a long way from Flea Bottom, Lady Rayne." Tywin said.

Rayne let's out a humorless laugh and said, "I was found out by someone they called Littlefinger who reported me to the kingsguard and they brought me into the Red Keep where I was imprisoned."

"They didn't try to take your wolf away?" Kevan asked confused, he doubted that the kingsguard would have allowed such a beast to remain with its owner.

"Oh, they tried but I think he injured some and killed one." Rayne said. "Scar is my fierce protector."

"Why did he allow you to be beaten then?" Sansa suddenly asked.

The woman turned her blind eyes towards her and said, "Because I didn't want him to get a stomach ache by biting that knight or the king." Silence followed after her statement, mostly because they didn't know if they should be amused by her statement or not.

They arrived at the Tower of the Hand and Genna quickly sat the woman down on a chair before she summoned Maester Broots who arrived quickly and went to work attending his new patient, he put a screen up as he cut the remains of the top part of her dress off so he can look at the damage. He also found a [marking on her back, right between her shoulder blades](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ca/7e/aa/ca7eaad94acd028cf5a31082d2d15a5e.jpg) untouched by the blade strikes on her back.

Scar started to sniff around the area, going into the chambers before he walked back out and soon found Lann the cat but both animals sniffed at each and the wolf wagged its bushy tail before he turned around and walked away from the cat to lie down in front of the screen.

"No permanent damage to your back but you will have scars." The Maester said as he soothed ointment on her back.

"It's fine...scars don't bother me." Rayne said.

The Maester hummed in response as he started to clean up then he said, "I want you to sleep on your stomach to led your wounds breath and don't do any heavy lifting."

Rayne nodded her understanding as the Maester left the Chambers of the Hand with the promise that he'll be back to look at her wounds later. Genna took the screen down before she sat down in front of the younger woman.

"My wife told me about you, Lady Rayne." Tywin spoke up with his back towards the woman. "But I want to know who you are and where you are from."

"I am the Seer of the Wolf Goddess who is a lot like your High Septon but only women who were born blind can become a Seer." Rayne explained not at all bothered by Tywin's attitude towards her, in fact she seemed to have expected it. "I am from a place of snow and ice that covers my land year around. I am from a place where the wolves outnumber the humans and are not hunted, I am from a place where the first wolves were created by the Wolf Goddess before they traveled into different lands."

"You are indeed a long ways from home." Tywin said. "And you're an observer, yes?"

"Yes."

"Who sent you?"

"...The Wolf Queen." Rayne said. "The Wolf Queen had heard about what was happening here and sent several Seers to observe." She didn't think he'd like the fact that she had dreamed about his wife nor will he believe her. "You can trust me, Lord Tywin."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we do not harm women, to us women are protected by the Wolf Goddess." Rayne said. "And we protect other women with a fierceness that is only matched by our wolves." She placed a hand on her wolf's head, between his ears. "Scar will protect those who call the Tower home...no one will be able to get passed him."

Tywin had turned to stare at the woman as she spoke, his green eyes stared at the woman's face trying to see if there was any sign of falseness but he found none. Though it didn't mean she was incapable of letting the right emotions to show that would put him at ease. 

"Like I told the King, you are now my wife's handmaiden. Shae will teach you what to do and if you betray your lady, I will punish you. Do I make myself clear?"

Rayne placed her index and middle finger of her right hand to her forehead and then her lips before she pulled her hand away from her lips and curled her wrist towards her as she inclined her head, "I hereby devote myself to Lady Sansa Lannister."

"Good."

Shae walked over to her new student and helped her up as she took her into the Lady's Chamber, telling her the job of a handmaiden was and Sansa followed after them probably to make sure that her loyal handmaiden didn't get too rough with her newest handmaiden Jorah followed after them to protect his Lady like a sworn shield was supposed to. Which left the Lannister siblings alone with the wolf who had gotten up to sniff around the room once more before it laid down in front of the fireplace with a heavy sigh.

Genna looked at her older brother who had been eyeing the wolf, "I advice you to keep the wolf inside the Tower, brother...Sansa could use the extra protection."

The wolf opened an eye to look at Tywin before he snorted and closed his eye, its ears twitching and rotating as the wolf seemingly started to doze.

Tywin grunted at that, he would keep an eye on the animal for any signs of aggression though he had yet to see it from the animal at the moment but that didn't mean it was fully tamed.

Scar suddenly opened its eyes and stood up, he stretched and yawned hugely before he trotted into Sansa's chambers. A few minutes later, Shae appeared shoving the wolf out of the chambers.

"You stay out here." The Handmaiden snapped at the wolf.

And in a surprising show of calmness and intelligence, Scar licked Shae's hands before he trotted away from the chambers. And in another show of intelligence, he remained in the main room pointedly avoiding Tywin's own chambers as the wolf plopped down next to Genna with a grunt.

The blonde haired woman looked at the woman before she shot her older brother a smug look, "He's a wild animal but he's also smart enough to learn who to harm and who to protect."

Tywin had nothing to say to that which made Genna look even more smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hope I got the Lannisters right...why are they so hard to write? Mostly Tywin...why are you so hard to write Tywin??
> 
> I might come and add more to it....how did I do?


	3. Third Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets her new friend in the Garden outside the Tower of the Hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genna makes another appearance as well as Kevan..

Sansa sat under the red tent in the garden with Lady Genna sitting across from her as the two women had a light lunch, Rayne stood close by just behind the blonde haired woman with her quarterstaff in her hand.

Genna was giving her young sister-in-law some advice about men.

"While men like to think they are in charge, they truly are not." Genna said. "A woman can control a man either by kindness and sweetness or how I control my weak willed husband."

The Lannister woman was married to Emmon Frey, whom she bossed around and considered to be inept.

The Wolf Woman had assumed all women of Westeros were the same so she was quite shocked to learn that not all women were meek and docile, Genna and Sansa each had their own strength. Rayne had known how Westeros men valued their women, treating them as objects or possessions so it was different hearing it herself.

She remembered hearing some men back at the town treating their women. Treating like slaves or breeding mares, to was sickening to watch them do so, and she never spoke to those men. Rayne was worried that she would have fight them if she did. The men of Westeros simply do not treat their fairer sex better or hold them with any value. In her country women have the same rights as men though they are treated better because it is the woman that carries and brings in the next generation.

Sansa simply smiled softly as she sipped her lemon water, not knowing what to say but listening to what the older woman told her regardless of the fact.

Jorah and Shae were standing nearby while the large black wolf dozed underneath the table that the two women ate on, it had been nearly a month since Rayne joined the Lannister Household and she proved to be loyal and trustworthy and a great friend for both Shae and Lady Sansa. Lord Tywin would never admit that he had grown to like this woman, she was just as an devoted handmaiden as Sansa was and sometimes Rayne would help Tywin get ready.

Sansa noticed that there seemed to be something growing between the blind woman and the man from Bear Island but nothing had came of it as of yet, mostly because Rayne couldn't see the looks that she had been getting from Jorah and the man seemed unsure how to tell the woman how he felt about her. Though the wolf seemed to be trying to help them with humorous results. 

It was something that Genna quickly got involved in much to Sansa's and Shae's amusement.

And as for Scar the wolf, he was as tame as a dog but still kept that wildness edge to him. It was sometimes easy to forget he was a wild animal until he revealed that side of him. The wolf seemed to only like the people who called the Tower home as well as the Imp and his two servants, if you can call Bronn and Podrick servants. Though the wolf seemed to really like Varys. Jorah and the Commander were also well liked by the animal as he was seen following them around as well.

Scar kept out of the bed chambers of Sansa and Tywin unless invited by either person though he mostly slept out in the main chamber either under Tywin's desk or in front of the fireplace, or even in front of the door.

The wolf didn't like Cersei, Joffrey or Littlefinger, or even the kingsguard expect for the Hound.

As for Tywin, Genna and Kevan, Scar seemed to like each one though he followed Tywin around a lot more than the other two and it had gotten to a point that the Great Lion had a [leather collar with a handle to hold on the back](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/26/71/8d/26718d485b020aa374333db541bf2fb6.jpg) with golden lions sewed into the leather made for the animal so those who see the wolf wondering alone in the Red Keep knew who it belonged to. It had been Tywin that had put the collar on, Rayne had a feeling that his daughter and beastly grandson had been waiting for any signs that the wolf had attacked the head of the Lannister family but to only met with disappoint when the Great Lion had walked away without even so much as a playful nip.

Joffrey wanted to kill the animal because it made Sansa happy to have a wolf around her once more.

Rayne had a feeling that Littlefinger had seen her display of joy when she was playing with Scar one day on the beach with the ever watchful Shae and ever listening Rayne close by and told the King. The man seemed to really not like the newcomer to the Lannister household though it probably had to with how Scar reacted to him when he had tried to talk to Sansa alone.

While Shae and Rayne had been quite willing to give Littlefinger as much privacy as they both would allow, which wasn't much, the wolf wasn't and had let his dislike with how much space Littlefinger had given Sansa well known by mock lunging at the man and growling. And then using its massive body showed where it wanted Littlefinger to be at from now on.

Both handmaidens had struggled very hard not to laugh out loud, Rayne more so when Shae had whispered to her the look on his face when Littlefinger had seen the white sharp teeth coming towards him.

And despite Tywin's apparent disinterest in the wolf, Sansa had seen a cow leg bone next to the wolf later that day while the animal dozed in front of Tywin's desk with Lann sleeping on top of the massive animal's back. 

It would appear that the Great Lion had approved of the wolf finally though it wasn't something he would admit to anyone.

The cat was another one that seemed to like both woman and animal, he was never seen far from Scar and he was also mostly seen riding on top of the wolf's back as the animal made its round around the Tower of the Hand.

Suddenly the animal stood up causing Sansa to look up to see Tywin and Kevan walking towards them, the wolf carefully crawled out from underneath the table and met the two men half way. Scar rubbed his body against Kevan and then Tywin before it walked next to him the remaining of the way, Rayne bowed just as Shae and Jorah did the same. The wolf laid down once more but this time right in front of the table.

"Has your animal mock lunged at anyone else today?" Tywin asked keeping a tone of dislike in his voice though both Sansa and Rayne knew that wasn't the case not that they would ever call him upon it.

"No, my Lord, he's been on his best behavior." Rayne said as she reached down to pet the wolf.

Sansa smiled up at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am...I didn't hear any loud shrieks or squeals of men who are turned into women for a brief second in the face of an angry wolf." Rayne said with a smile.

There was a small hesitated silence before Rayne's smile widened and she said, "You don't have to always ask me to play with Scar, my Lady."

The red haired woman doesn't say anything as she stood up and patted the side of her leg, which caused the wolf to scramble to his feet and start to wag his bushy tail as he followed Sansa away from the table. Lord Tywin moved to stand next to the blind handmaiden who was listening to Sansa playing with Scar.

"Any sign of Littlefinger?"

"No, my Lord... He hasn't been seen within a few feet of her since Scar had put him in his place." Rayne said.

"Good, be on guard regardless." Tywin said.

Genna smiled at her older brother and said, "Lady Sansa has very devoted protectors, Tywin, so try not to worry too much."

Rayne just inclined her head respectfully towards the Great Lion and his sister as her grip tightened on the quarterstaff, she had shown just how lethal she was with it when a Kingsguard had tried to take Sansa away from her two female companions. The man had apparently thought the two women were weak and wouldn't dare try to put up a fight with a member of the kingsguard.

It was a mistake the man would soon come to regret making.

In a surprising show of skill and agility, Rayne had struck the man with the end of her quarterstaff in his crotch before she twirled it around and slammed it into his doubled over back before she and Shae quickly ushered Sansa back into the Tower of the Hand where Rayne sent her wolf out to guard the door.

Her wolf had stayed outside until Lord Tywin arrived and the animal's hackles and fur lowered, wagging its tail as it greeted the man with licks to the hand.

The Kingsguard would be punished for his trespassing but Tywin would wait while the man stewed in the embarrassment and shame of being bested by a woman. Many though that the quarterstaff she carried was to help her see around the darkness but that was apparently her way of easing her prey into a false sense of security.

Rayne was truly a predator.

Just like that wolf of hers.

Tywin watched as Sansa threw a duck made from cloth and stuffed with goose feathers, Scar ran after it and skidded to a stop before he picked it up in his mouth and shook his head before he trotted back to Sansa. As he watched, he remembered what Rayne about told him about what happened to their dead when he had asked her what she would want done to her body if she was to die here. They burn the bodies on a pry, nothing else happens to the dead, to her people the bodies are just the houses of their souls and nothing more. The souls are more important to her people than the bodies themselves. There are legends among her people that the spirits of some of those who died return as wolves.

Spirit Wolves, supernatural creatures who Shepard those destined to not return as spirit wolves back to the Wolf Goddess or help the Seer of the Wolf Goddess.

To her people, the wolf was the true predator and therefore they leave the living wolves alone any dead wolves were quickly put to use so that no scavengers could touch the dead wolves. Allowing the packs to pick off the sick and old of their sheep and cows.

The Great Lion was pulled from his thoughts when the wolf came charging towards him only to skid to a stop in front of him, its side heaving heavily as it panted. Shae quickly got the wolf some water while Rayne poured a cup of water of Sansa who took it from her and sipped from it. Scar drank from the bowl of water before the animal suddenly lifted his head, his ears moving as he picked up something that his humans companions couldn't hear and in response both the Commander and Jorah placed their hands on their swords.

Then Scar returned to his water and the men relaxed when Varys appeared around the corner, right where the wolf had been staring at.

"I always try to sneak up on your wolf but he always seems to hear me, Lady Rayne." The Spider said in a way of greeting.

Rayne laughed at that and said, "Scar learned the different sounds in the Red Keep and can tell friend from foe, Lord Varys but you are always welcome to keep trying to sneak up on him."

The Spider reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of dried meat, Scar lifted his head once more and walked over to the Spider as he sat down before the bald man and simply waited. The eunuch smiled before he headed the wolf the piece of meat, the wolf turned around and walked to the table where he belly crawled underneath it to eat his treat in piece.

"You're going to get my wolf fat, Lord Varys."

"Nonsense, Scar is quite active and is always on the move."

The dark haired woman just chuckled in response as the wolf crawled out from under the table and went to drink some more water before going to stand next to Tywin. No one said anything about the fact that this was the normal time where the Great Lion went for his walk with the wolf at his side. Instead Lord Tywin grabbed the handle on the back of the wolf's collar as they both walked away.

Genna watched her older brother walk away before she looked at Sansa and said with a wink, "I'd say you had turned my brother into a wolf person, Sansa."

Sansa blushed slightly at that while Kevan just sighed heavily and shook his head at his sister's antics while Shae and Rayne both chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad Tywin's other brothers are dead otherwise Genna would be trying to play match maker oh well, she can just play match maker with Jorah and Rayne lol
> 
> Anyone interested in seeing a final part but from Scar's POV?


	4. Through a Wolf's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Scar does every day in the Tower of the Hand, starting from early morning to late night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts will be shorter than most and just fyi, Scar is quite intelligent for an wild animal or as Joffrey sometimes calls him 'a stupid beast' which helps Rayne's and her people's belief of how wolves are the reincarnated souls of dead loved ones. 
> 
> Also if you liked Rayne, then keep an eye out for two other four part gifts featuring two more of my OCs, Isolde and Seren, I promise that you will like them as well.

_**Morning** _

Scar opened his eyes when he heard the faint sound of people starting their day, he could see the slight pink colors of the sun starting to raise before he stood up and shook his body then he stretched and yawned hugely his teeth making a clicking sound when he closed his mouth. The wolf climbed out of the chair that his massive frame had been curled up in and padded over to the Lord's Chamber, he sniffed at the bottom of the close door. 

The Alpha wasn't in there.

So the wolf turned and walked over to the Lady's Chamber, doing the same thing there.

He was in here.

Scar raised his head and turned around with a snort and a flick of his tail before he went looking for the cat that he now shared this tower with, he quickly found the smaller creature on the second chair. The larger animal viewed the animal as a pup despite the fact that they weren't of the same species, it's smaller frame called to the wolf's paternal instincts. The wolf nosed the cat, causing the smaller creature to purr softly and the wolf to lick it before the larger animal turned its head when the door to the Lady's Chamber opened and out walked the man.

The wolf quickly went to greet the man, licking his hand softly before moving away from the man to sit at the door where the women who helped the man's mate walked in but only two stopped to pet the mountain wolf.

His companion and the mate of that small man.

The wolf follow after them and goes to greet the Alpha's mate with gently licks, their scent was so heavily intertwined that it was hard to tell their scents apart. Scar didn't think like humans did, he knew the older male was strong and would protect the female that he had bonded with from those who would harm her. The animal leaves the room after a few more licks, two more men had entered the room while the wolf was inside the bed chambers, one of the men was the one who was always standing close to the wolf's companion, and the wolf greets the newcomers before the massive animal leaves the chambers and walks down the stairs.

He had a patrol to do.

Scar left the Tower and walked the grounds, sniffing for any signs of trespassers in his territory before he moved on.

By the time the sun had finished raising and was now chasing away the morning mist, the wolf was walking down a flight of stairs deep inside the Red Keep. Finally the wolf arrived at a door and scratched it before he raised up on his hind legs and placed his massive front paws on the handle, the wolf turned the handle and fell back onto all four paws before he shoved the door open with his head.

The wolf poked his head in to see the bald man was already up and had a plate of dried meat waiting for his daily visitor, the wolf used his massive body to shove the door completely open before he walked inside.

Scar rubbed against the man's side before the wolf ate the meat, licking the plate clean before rubbing against the man once more then the wolf was out of the room with a flick of his bushy tail. It walked even further down the stairs until it reached another door, this door was already open.

"Ah, 'morning, Scar." The man with hair on his face said once he saw the wolf.

The small man looked up from his plate and said, "Doing your daily rounds, boy? Keep up the good work."

The wolf received a pet from each man before it left the room and walked back up the stairs, in the main area of the Keep the massive animal had surprised the young female and the elderly female that smelled of roses but Scar wagged his tail in a friendly manner before he kept walking. During the rest of the wolf's patrol, he had kept his friendly and calm behavior until the animal met the people he didn't like.

Men dressed in gold armor with white cloaks caused the animal to let out a growl expect for one, Scar greeted the man with the scar on his face with a playful nip on his fingers before the animal walked away.

The woman who stank of fermenting fruit caused the animal the growl and the fur along its back to raise. Scar didn't like this woman, she oozed hostility, her scent was heavy with it and it forced him to want to protect his new pack from her. 

But only two caused the animal to display an even more aggressive display.

The boy with the scent of madness and the man that smelled of mint. The wolf wanted to tear out the throats of the boy and the man, they posed an even greater threat to his pack. A threat that the wolf wanted to put an end it before it even started but it held back, knowing that if it attacked it would have been put to death. 

So Scar turned and walked away quickly, heading straight back to the Tower. The wolf quickly arrived at the Tower and trotted up the stairs, where he walked into the study and went to lie down under the desk, right next to the booted feet of the Alpha. It wasn't time for the wolf to doze, instead it eyed the door at his place next to the man's feet. The wolf raised its head with a soft growl when there was a knock on the door and the wolf walked backwards, the growl had caused the man to briefly pause in his writing and look down at the animal.

"An unwanted visitor, hm? Go find your master."

The door was flung open and in walked the woman who stunk, the animal quickly left the room and went looking for its companion. He found her in the garden, the wolf picked up his pace and he was soon nuzzling against their skirts and bathing in their unique scents. Each woman petted and stroked the massive animal before he finally stopped in front of his master and laid down, resting his jaw on her foot as he sighed heavily.

The woman who he spent most of his life with, leaned down and scratched between his ears before she sat up and started to whisper with the red haired woman and the other dark haired woman.

_**Afternoon** _

After lunch, Scar was walking around with the Alpha holding his collar as they did their daily afternoon walk, the wolf's tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he walked at the tall man's side. It was during these walks where the wolf was on his best behavior, knowing that if he misbehaved in any way that the man would shorten their walks until the wolf learned his lesson.

Luckily for the wolf, he knew who the alpha was and didn't do anything that would force such a punishment to happen.

Tywin sat down on one of the benches and the wolf sat down next to him, resting his head on his lap. The first time Scar had done that, the man had tensed up but didn't push the wolf's head away then Scar felt the man relax when it was shown that the wolf wasn't going to do anything other then rest his head in the man's lap.

Both males stayed there for what felt like forever, just in a comfortable silence between the two.

_**Evening** _

Evening found Scar lying on the floor with Lann, being very gentle with the small animal as they played around the floor actually it was more of the cat playing with the wolf while the larger animal simply reacted when it was necessary but other than that the wolf allowed the cat to do whatever it wanted with him.

The small animal liked to climb all over the larger animal, using the thick fur on his neck as a bed and holding on with his claws whenever the wolf should stand up and move somewhere else in the quarters of the Hand. It was a sight that amused the humans that called the Tower home as well though it was something that Scar enjoyed and knew, the pups that he had been watching over before he and his companion made their long trek here always climbed all over him or rode him though they weren't as sure footed as Lann.

Scar lifted his head up and yawned hugely, which caused the cat to go sliding down his neck before he flopped down on the wolf's back.

The man glanced up briefly when he heard the wolf's yawning before he looked back down at the parchment that he was writing on, the wolf stood up and headed towards the Lady's chamber with his furry four legged rider. The wolf paused long enough for the man's mate to take the cat off his back, making a soft sound at the sight before his companion stroked Scar's head.

"My sweet boy..." His companion whispered softly. 

Out of all the humans that Scar liked, his companion was the one he always turned to and she would be the one he would leave with when it was time for them to return to their home, far away.

He would miss these people and would always remember them when he leaves them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scar's breed of wolf is about the size of an adolescent dire wolf, which is the adult size of his breed, which from what I remember seeing comes up to a man's waist. And wolves are intelligent, I just finished watching a documentary about wolves in India who had learned how to take down a pen to get to the baby sheep so Scar is intelligent...just needed to remember to write him as a intelligent animal and not human xD
> 
> Now to address something not involved with Game of Thrones, I am sure some of my readers had noticed that I had deleted my Hobbit story yet again and I am sorry about it but I wanted to work on it some more and I felt that I needed to do that without it on here so I deleted it, don't worry it will be back but only after I tweaked, changed and added more to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Rayne is considered as a Seer back in her home country because of her blindness, she is even more important than the Priestesses that serve their Goddess.
> 
> More about her in the next chapter....and wish me luck about writing Tywin!


End file.
